roblox_march_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200214-history
Origins
Origins is one of the Mini Missions in March of the Dead. This mission involves the player in the role of Marcus Wilks, who's set out on a mission to investigate an incident on an island, and take down Dr. Herb. There are no chapters in this missions, however, there are parts to the story. This Mission also includes many new weapons, new zombie types, and bosses. This mission is also solo based too, and removes the sprinting mechanic. Weapons in this mode also have a limited amount of ammo and have an equipping animation, and also brings in a new game mechanic called Punching, which can be used by pressing the "F" key, and can insta-kill zombies. Zombies are also extremely weak in this mode, but are also very fast. They also come in bigger swarms and have a new appearance. Zombies in this mode have packages and wear clothes. They also mostly have hair. The graphics in this mode are also more detailed and notably more realistic compared to Story Mode, as the parts have textures, the bullet tracers and muzzle flashes have more detail, there is a massive amount of meshes, and mostly, more complex builds and structures. Plot Marcus is told by his boss, Kate, to set out on a mission to take down Dr. Herb, but is warned about the state of the island, which is said to contain hostile lifeforms. Kate then gives various weapons for Marcus to choose for around 10 seconds. After that, Pilot Jackson then drops off Marcus on the island. Marcus is then told by Kate to press a series of 3 buttons that would let down the big gate. The buttons are placed in various locations, in which Marcus finds. After pressing the buttons, the gate then lets down itself. An aggressive screeching sound is then heard, leaving Marcus confused and curious. Once the gate finally opens, a swarm of zombies run after Marcus, making Marcus shocked. Marcus then kills the swarm, however, more zombies continuously chase after Marcus for him to fight. Marcus then fights them off, and encounters more and more zombies, some of which have special abilities. After killing off the horde of zombies, Marcus is then met with a large and tough zombie that is slow moving, but deals devastating damage. After a while, Marcus then manages to kill it. Soon after, a microphone emits from the Base by Marcus. A female voice is heard, and tells Marcus to state his name and purpose of being on the island. After that, they then reveal their selves as Ashley, and opens up the Base for Marcus to investigate and make his way in. Marcus then enters the Base, and is then met with more zombie types, and more zombie swarms. He also encounters a female zombie type that runs after Marcus, and almost completely kills him. He then enters a vent with special zombie in it, but kills it. Marcus then exits out of the vent, only to be met with more zombies. After killing the large swarm of zombies, he goes upstairs, only to find another zombie, which he manages to kill. He then finally manages to go to the upper floor, and is met with more zombies, along with zombie rats that chase after him. After a while, a large and muscular zombie aggressively chases after Marcus. It knocks him down, punches him, and runs after him. After a while, Marcus finally manages to kill it, and survives. Ashley then talks to Marcus on the microphone to check on him, and then lets Marcus go. Marcus then heads upstairs to the roof, where Dr. Herb awaits for him. Marcus then confronts Dr. Herb. After a while of talking, Dr. Herb injects himself with the virus itself, and morphs into a large creature that could jump high and has tentacles sprouting out of its mouth. During the fight, Kate directs 3 helicopters to fire at the creature to help out Marcus. Marcus and the helicopters finally manage to take the creature down. Kate then sends in a rescue helicopter, however, is stopped once the creature returns and destroys the 3 helicopters, killing all the pilots and Kate herself. The creature then reveals itself in its purest form. The creature is larger and grew sets of arms that are able to wipe out anybody with one swing. Marcus then tries to shoot at it, but the creature seems to deal little damage. Ashley then comes and helps out Marcus, shooting at the creature with a Desert Eagle. More into the fight, Ashley then finds an RPG-7, and hands it to Marcus. Marcus then uses the RPG-7 against the creature, blowing it up into pieces. Marcus and Ashley is then relieved, but are now stuck. They then plan a way to escape the island. Ashley then thinks of using the alarm system built into the building, and fixes it for it to work. The alarm is then set off, and many zombies climb up towards the walls and swarm Marcus and Ashley. Special zombies also ocassionally appear within the swarms. Many more swarms keep swarming and swarming. During the fight, the Alpha returns with a new deformed look, bigger size, and more dangerous attacks. Marcus then takes down the Alpha, and the helicopter then appears, rescuing Marcus and Ashley. They all then escape the island together. Trivia * This mini mission itself is based mostly on the game, Left 4 Dead, rather than Resident Evil, * This is the first Mini Mission in the game. * This mini mission notably has a very different appearance compared to the looks of Story Mode, as the graphics in this mode have realistic objects and textures, as well as realistic bullet effects. * This mode lacks both sniper rifles and dual wielded weapons. Gallery Category:March of the Dead Category:Origins Category:Mini Missions Category:Gamemode